Thank You Dad
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: Short Story-Roxanne gets a certain parcel from her dad. What could it be? Sounds better then the summary is! First HP fan fic! be nice? :


**HIYA! alright so this is my FIRST EVER Ha****rry Potter fanFic. And i'm kinda excited! So this is short, and i'm sorry, it just popped into my mind, and i wrote it. I think i might more about the Next Gen. and there Hogwarts years... but it all depends. I'm on Easter Break right now, so i have all the time in the world, and i'm babbling, i'm sorry. Okay! now read young turtles read! ENJOY!**

**James Sirius: Forgetting something are we?**

**Fred II: She needs a ****Remembrall.**

******Selena Alicia: ...Uhhhh, James Potter and Fred Weasley are awesome?**

**James Sirius: True but no. **

**Fred II: Selena clearly doesn't own Harry Potter or any of us...**

**Roxanne:. ...The amazing J K Rowling does! *big grin***

It was the earliest I have ever been up. It was five in the morning and I sat in the common room with the biggest, yet stupidest grin on my face. I could not believe what I just received from dad. I read the note over and over again. It read:

_Roxanne,_

_I have been going back and forth with this in my mind since you got you Hogwarts letter wondering if I should have given this to you in your first day of school, but knowing you mother she would lose it if she found out. BUT I really couldn't care anymore, you really should have this. This is the key to my-and of course uncle Fred's-success though my Hogwarts years. I nicked it off Filch's office first year with uncle Fred, then in uncle Harry's third year, Fred and I though harry needed it more, then after the war Harry gave it back to me. I know by now you're going crazy wondering what I'm going on about ,so without further ado open the parcel that was with this letter. _

_So? What do you think? I bet it's something like "Dad, you're a crazy git, you just went on and on about a piece of parchment!" Well, it's really the best thing you will ever hold. Now pull out your wand, say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and tap the parchment and Ta-da! _

"_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP!"_

_As you can see, The Marauder's Map reveals all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only does it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle, but it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds, portrayed by a dot. It is also capable of accurately identifying each person, and is not fooled by animagi, polyjuice potions, or invisibility cloaks; even the Hogwarts ghosts are not exempted from this. It can also reveal secret passages the Marauders found! How cool is that Roxy? Use it wisely. DON'T get it take away. OH and one more thing when you're done with it say "Mischief managed." Or else anyone else can read it. Good luck Roxy. _

_Your loving Dad (Who is encouraging you to use this map as much as possible)_

I grinned again looking at the map, all the fun, and pranks I could do, just with the help of this map.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and ink from the nearby desk in the common room and quickly wrote back to dad saying thank you, strapped the letter to Indigo's small grey foot and sent her back to the back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where I lived. I heard footsteps coming down from the boy's dormitory I ran over to the one of the couches where I left the map on saying "Mischief managed." putting it my bath robe. Facing the stares I looked straight at James Potter.

"Well isn't someone up a bit too early" he said walking over to be, eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes "Moring to you to." She shook his head and sat down "Wanna go for an early morning walk? We could try and figure out some more pranks we could pull?"

I shook my head "Nope, I'm good." I then ran up the stairs as fast as I could to the girl's dormitory. I have so many things in mind for pranks, which I'm doing on my own. I sat down on my bed. Now, I think I start with James. I grinned evilly. Time to get James back, I thought. I put my arms at the back of my head and lied down. I started to plot and plan. I laughed, yes this was going to be good.

**Told you it was short! So yeah, if you hate it, then hate it, if you don't then don't hate it. Thanks for reading this :)**

**James Sirius: I waaay better the Fred! JUST saying **

**Fred II: Is not!**

**James Sirius: IS TOO!**

**Rose: SHUT UP AND GET OF SELENA'S LAPTOP! NOOOOOW!**

** Fred&James: She has anger issues. **

**Selena: If you don't get off my latop right now i'll lock you both in a room with anger panda bears. *waits a few seconds* There :D**


End file.
